


Guilty Pleasure

by azuu_zuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Poor England (Hetalia), america needs therapy, hamburger fucking, mayo as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuu_zuu/pseuds/azuu_zuu
Summary: England and America share a nice meal together.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), america/hamburger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Guilty Pleasure

After a long day of boring shit, America needed his daily fix

"Yea I'll have a d-diet coke, large fries, and uhhhh....shit, how about a hamburger with.... _extra mayo."_ Fuck, he was already getting hot and bothered and he didn't even have the damn thing yet. He just hoped the cashier wouldn't notice his painful boner.

"Are you there sir?" 

"O-oH! Yeah sorry, that's all, but uh... _**don't** forget that mayo_." He pulled his car up before the lady had time to respond and nervously waited for those heavenly gates to open to deliver that plump patty. God must have heard his pleas as the poor teen working the window finally gave him what he so desperately needed. The delicious aroma wafted inside his pickup truck and went straight to his dick. Fuck, he needed to get home, now. 

After breaking several traffic safety laws, he arrived at his home only to be met with an angry-looking brit standing on his doorstep. "Bloody hell Alfred, I've been here for half an hour bangin' on your door! Did you seriously forget I was coming?" Fuck fuck fuck. This could not get any worse could it? He had a raging hamburger induced boner _and_ a raging brit demanding to be let in. "Oh shiiiiiiit Arthur, I'm sorry man. I did remember but you know how my appetite is haha-" Arthur did not look amused. His lie was pretty obvious but the brit didn't bring it up. 

"Just open the damn door. Did you get any for me at least?" 

"HahA yeahhh- I uh... I got you coke, dude. I wasn't sure what you would like from MickyD's." It was a saddening loss of a good soda but it was a necessary sacrifice. Arthur just rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes. The pair sat down in relative silence as he took the fries and burger from the greasy McDonald's bag. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He wasn't about to just eat the burger! He needed to fuck the burger and he needed to do it **now**. 

Thankfully Arthur seemed satisfied with his coke offering and lightly sipped with scrolling through his phone, oblivious to the dire situation. Maybe if he stalled long enough England would just go away. Not wanting to look weird, he grazed through the fries even though he had no appetite. All of his body's attention was in his dick. Apparently, the brit had no intentions of leaving as the last of the coke was slurped up rather loudly, but stayed put. 

An idea crept through his head. A _really_ bad idea. But... his desire seemed to have a mind of his own. He quietly shoved a hand in his pants to hopefully relieve himself. The burger was so fucking sexy sitting on the table like that. He imagined sliding his dick in between those soft buns, mayo sloshing around as he- 

"ALFRED ARE YOU JERKING OFF? WHAT THE FUCK?" Shit! His cover had been blown. It was too late to go back. "Arhtuuuur I'm sorry- the burger, I need to fuck it you don't understanddd!" England could only watch as America took his dick out and slid it into the slick burger heat. It was almost better having him watch, finally, someone could witness the potential of burger fucking! Too bad he threw up on the floor, that was a major turn off.

He had never felt so satisfied in his life. The burger felt perfect around his dick and England watching it all happen just made it all the more pleasurable. Once he came into the slimy buns, he was left with the burger in its most refined form. No wonder England didn't like burgers, he never had a real one! He would need to fix that.

"Open up England!"


End file.
